Coming of Age
by ReiMori
Summary: "You're sure talking big when I'm the one who made you a man!"  Arthur said loudly while patting his chest. The younger country's eyes widened. Yes, he remembered that day clearly. Requested by ileana425. Based on episode 26.


**dreamgirl: This is a request made by **_ileana425_ **based on this pic: **

http: / jay1892 . deviantart . com /art/ EnglandXAmerica -MP- 154385529

**Now that I think about it, I think this is my first USxUK! O_O **

**XD**

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Coming of Age**

It was a rarity for America to come in contact with England but yet here he was, at a bar with The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Wondering how he remembered? Arthur had only beaten it into him until it actually stuck, as a child. Alfred mentally laughed at the memory.

"Wow, you don't invite me out to drink often." The blue-eyed man stated while bringing a glass of scotch on the rocks to his lip. In all honesty, it was the first time in a few decades that the two countries had been alone.

"From time to time it's fun to do this kind of thing." England responded, grabbing his own glass. A silence filled up between them for a few moments. "So…what have you been up to lately?"

America put up his quirky front, "Well I've been busy being the hero of course, Iggy!"

The older man felt torn between slapping his former colony in the head and chuckling a bit. He chose neither and just went on, "You can cut the act, Alfred."

His smile faltered for a second, "Relax, Iggy, everything's ay-okay!" The other country just stared at him dubiously, "Look, just drink up and have a good time, all right?"

**Several Hours Later**

"That damn Lafayette…that damn Kosciusko…that damn volunteer army." A certain blonde Brit muttered.

"Mister, are you all right?"

"He's always like this when he gets drunk." Alfred said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're sure talking big when I'm the one who made you a man!" Arthur said loudly while patting his chest.

The younger country's eyes widened. Yes, he remembered that day clearly.

_**(Flashback)**_

_December 16, 1773_

"But why not, Arthur? Tell me why I can't!" The young colony yelled.

Great Britain just sat across from him and sipped his tea, "Hush, boy, I'll have no more of this 'freedom' nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense! Your taxes are way out of control and my people are—"

Arthur set down his cup, "You mean _my_ people. Have you already forgotten that you are _my_ colony?"

Alfred felt a bit of anger rise up within him, "I'm not _yours_, I'm my own country. I'm a _man_!" He brought out an arm and pushed the china set onto the floor, breaking the teacups and the kettle.

A vein popped in the elder country's head, "You're just a boy, Alfred. You know nothing, you're just a mere colony."

"Shut up! I _am_ a man!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Alfred. If you're so set on calling yourself a man, then prove it." America was at a loss for words. "Exactly, you do not even know where to begin."

"I do know, it's just…I haven't been exposed to it yet." The blue-eyed colony reluctantly admitted.

"Would you like to?" England offered while patting his handkerchief on his mouth as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Wh—"

"You said you haven't been exposed to whatever it is you believe will make you a man so I offered to show you."

Alfred bit his lip, "Okay."

Arthur stood up, "Clean up this mess and once you are done, come to my room."

The young colony did just that.

* * *

America knocked on the old wooden door. "Come in," a voice said. The blonde male did just that and was welcomed by Arthur, sitting on his bed with only a robe on. Alfred hesitated getting any closer. "Well, boy, are you going to come or not?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." The younger of the two quickly shuffled his feet and walked over to Arthur's side.

Britain patted his bed, "Get on." America did just so and once he sat down, he had no idea what to do.

"Um, Arthur, what do I—?"

Alfred quickly shut up when Arthur crawled over to him and began to unbutton his shirt. The older man's slim fingers undid each button. Arthur's face was so close to Alfred's that the young colony could feel his breath on his face. The blue-eyed boy couldn't even process what was going on. He saw his "older brother" start kissing his chest and pinkish butterfly markings trailed all the way down to his abdomen. It wasn't until he felt England's hands attempting to unzip his pants that it finally registered.

"Ah! I-Iggy, what are you doing!" Alfred exclaimed.

Said man looked up at his colony, "What does it look like I'm doing, Alfred?"

"Uh, I…I don't know. It just seems…"

"Tch, you really are just a child."

"No I'm not!"

"Then shut the bloody hell up and let me do my job." America knew not to question it any further.

The thick-browed man proceeded with traveling down so that his face was right in front of the younger man's crotch. His thumb and his forefinger slowly pulled down the zipper and gently, almost carefully, he pulled them down along with the boy's underwear. Alfred gasped as he felt the warm air engulf his now exposed manhood. Arthur quirked an eyebrow at the other's actions and that's when the idea hit him. He grabbed Alfred's half-hard cock and began pumping with soft, long strokes.

"W-wait, stop—ngh!"

The green-eyed man began to stroke Alfred in curving hand motions and picked up the pace. He smirked a bit when he heard the younger man moan. This encouraged him even more and decided to take it a bit further.

"Alfred," Britain beckoned.

"Mhmm?"

"Hold your breath."

The young colony looked back down, "What are you talking abo—ah!"

At that moment, Arthur brought down his lips to the other's rod and impaled his mouth with it. At first all he did was bob his head up and down while and made no attempts to deep throat America. But after seeing Alfred's flushed face and erotic facial expressions he began to suck. England's mouth tightened a bit so as to create pressure on the young colony's cock. He lifted the blue-eyed boy's dick and ran his tongue along the bottom while his thumb added pressure on Alfred's slit.

America grabbed the Brit's hair, "Ar…Arthur, I'm going to…"

The older man suddenly let go and the younger one whimpered at the loss of touch. He was planning on finishing it up himself when England crawled over and straddled him. He was about to question his mentor's actions but decided to stay quiet, learning from what the elder man said earlier.

Arthur put two fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. He professional moved his tongue in between and around both fingers. The country's action made Alfred's manhood harden even more so than it already was, making it painful from the lack of release. Once the two digits popped out of England's mouth, he undid his robe and tossed it to the side. Then, he brought his arm over his back and slid one finger inside the tight ring of muscles. America's eyes widened and his mouth made an "o" formation.

_'What is Iggy doing?'_ The blue-eyed man thought.

More surprise came when Arthur moved the finger in and out and soon added a second finger. The thrusting stopped. Slowly, he began anew but much more gently this time. The British man closed his eyes and knitted his brows a bit when moving the two slim fingers of his. He tried his best to make scissoring motions despite the discomfort. Alfred was about to let the elder man know that he could stop if it was so uncomfortable but that was when Arthur slid his the digits out and concentrated on America's dick again. He held it in his hand and moved his hips so that he hovered over it. He aligned the young colony's manhood.

The younger of the two finally realized what England was going to do, "Uh, no, you don't have to—"

Arthur paused, "Boy, are you deaf? I told you to be quiet. So listen to your elders and shut up, you little git."

It amazed the blue-eyed boy how his mentor could keep his dignity while obviously doing such a degrading thing. For the amount of pride Great Britain had, this was definitely an act he wouldn't usually do. Scratch that. This is something he would NEVER do. America felt a little honored because of that. So much that he hadn't even realized when England inserted the tip of Alfred's cock into his puckered hole. The young colony bit his lip as he saw and felt Arthur slowly come down onto him. The latter of the two had contorted his face in pain and was breathing heavily. It was arousing and yet once the elder man had successfully sheathed Alfred, the colony could barely even think straight by how hot and tight it was around him.

Arthur waited a few moments before bringing himself up and impaled himself once again. He panted loudly. His hands moved over to America's chest and pushed himself up and brought himself down. England rode him repeatedly until he hit something unexpected.

His back arched and he cried out, "Ngh—ahh! Oh my God…." He started breathing heavily again. His arms suddenly felt numb as the pit of his stomach felt all tingly. Alfred was surprised to hear the country's lustful moan and his hips unconsciously thrusted upwards, hitting that spot again. Arthur groaned in pleasure.

"D-does that feel good?" The green-eyed man nodded since apparently he had completely forgotten how to talk because of the sudden pleasure. Alfred kept thrusting upwards and soon enough, Arthur shifted a bit so America couldn't hit his prostate anymore. "What happened?"

England tightened around him, "Does THAT feel good?" He used his "little brother's" words so as to change the subject.

"Y-yeah."

Britain kept his hole constricted as he fucked himself onto his colony. America found the increase in pressure very pleasurable but he figured that he couldn't be the only one being pleasured. So, he put his hands on England's hips and met the elder man thrust by thrust. He tried to angle himself, searching for that specific bundle of nerves but he couldn't find it. So he settled for using one of his hands to stroke the Brit's hard-on.

"You needn't do that, Alfred." Arthur said with lust-filled eyes.

"I know," The colony said with a toothy grin, "but I want to!"

Britain couldn't help but smile a bit. Although it quickly turned into a surprised expression as he was pushed back onto the mattress. "What the bloody he—ngh!" He gasped loudly.

America smiled from ear to ear, "Found it!" He placed both hands on either side of the older man and dislodged himself. Arthur was about to complain when he suddenly thrusted back inside and hit his sweet spot head-on. The green-eyed man couldn't help but moaned aloud again. "Wow, Iggy, I didn't know you could be so vocal."

"Tch, you cheeky bra—ah!"

"What was that?"

England would've slapped him upside the head had it not been for his current position underneath his own colony. Instead, he just tightened his arsehole even more.

_'It's already a disgrace having a country being shagged by his own blasted colony, no way in hell am I going to cum first!' _Britain thought.

As if reading his mind, America brought his hand to Arthur's cock and started stroking him. It quickly became a battle of dominance than anything else. But sooner rather than later, both men started to feel the effects.

"Arthur, I really need to—"

"Just do it, boy."

"No, not until you acknowledge me."

_'What the—? Just a moment ago he was a blushing virgin! The balls this child has!'_ Arthur glared at him.

"If you succeed in having me spent before you, than I might."

Alfred shook his head, "I don't want that. I want us both to feel good."

England felt the blood rush to his face and even to his ears. But then he got an idea. "Okay than," he brought himself up without dislodging the younger man's dick and brought his lips to America's ear, "Cum inside me all you want…_America_."

Alfred felt chills go up his spine and a shock went straight to his cock and…he came. The orgasm was more from an unexpected kink the young colony hadn't realized he had, but once his essence flowed inside the elder man, Arthur's own sperm shot out of his cock. Both men cried out and collapsed onto the bed, panting loudly. America's eyes suddenly felt very heavy but he looked up and saw a quarter-filled glass of rum with a half-filled bottle next to it.

_'So that's why he's a bit more lively,'_ Alfred concluded.

He looked back down and saw that the man in question was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face.

"You were really good, Iggy." America smiled stupidly.

"S-shut up! Just go to bed." Arthur wrapped an arm around his colony and stuffed his face in his chest. He couldn't look at Alfred anymore without getting a weird feeling in his chest, no matter how hazy the liquor had already made him feel.

"So is this considered my 'coming of age' ceremony?"

England's eyes widened and he slapped Alfred in the head.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Alfred couldn't help but grin. "Not that again!" He said in response to Arthur's statement.

England blabbered on incoherent things and just kept mumbling, "You dummy! You dummy! You dummy!"

America had to laugh out loud this time, "You never do change, Iggy."

"What are you _*hic*_ talking 'bout, you stupid wanker?" He slurred his words.

Alfred grabbed the back of Britain's head and brought his lips to his, "You said so yourself, I'm a man because of you." He winked.

"Stupid little git," he muttered before hitting his face on the counter as he passed out.

* * *

**dreamgirl: I know, the ending sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry TT_TT LOL anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Just press that little button down there and let me know what you think! ;) (aka PLEASE REVIEW!)**


End file.
